


If I can't have you

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jock Blaine, M/M, Skank Kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' la storia più vecchia del mondo: lui non può averlo perché lui è inarrivabile. Ma dov'è la bugia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da lontano

**Author's Note:**

> 051\. If I can't have you all to myself, then I don't want anything from you

Kurt era di nuovo sotto le gradinate del campo da _football_ , circondato dalle altre Skanks: era appoggiato alla rete, il ciuffo di capelli blu che gli cadeva disordinatamente sulla fronte, distesa in un’espressione indifferente; quel giorno indossava dei pantaloni incredibilmente aderenti e degli stivali alti, che gli fasciavano i polpacci in un’intricata serie di cinghie e fibbie.

Blaine avrebbe potuto passare ore intere a guardarlo senza mai stancarsi, attratto da lui come una falena è attratta dalla luce. Ma non era quella facciata che lo attirava, non erano i vestiti aggressivi e accattivanti, né il ciuffo blu da ribelle, né tutte le voci che giravano sul suo conto: era quello che c’era dietro, il Kurt che aveva sentito cantare con trasporto durante una giornata uggiosa, mentre credeva d’essere solo, al sicuro con sé stesso. Era il Kurt che aveva visto sorridere con infiniti affetto e tenerezza mentre scherzava con suo padre nell’officina; era il Kurt che lo aveva guardato negli occhi con bruciante passione per dirgli di stargli alla larga, che se non poteva averlo tutto per sé, allora non voleva avere niente a che fare con lui.

Quinn lo afferrò improvvisamente per un braccio, tirandolo via dal campo di football, prendendolo in giro per la sua disattenzione; proprio in quel momento Kurt incrociò il suo sguardo, e a Blaine sembrò di vedere un breve guizzo di qualcosa – vulnerabilità, attrazione, possesso, gelosia, tristezza – ma durò poco.

Kurt distolse lo sguardo, tornando a guardare il mondo con sguardo vitreo ed indifferente; Blaine tornò a stringere la mano della sua ragazza, sorridendo ai compagni di squadra.

Il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, del resto, non aveva niente a che spartire con uno come Kurt. Eppure, lanciando un’altra occhiata alla figura lontana, Blaine si domandò, per un momento solo, quale fosse la bugia.


	2. Da vicino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Blaine importa e questa non è una bugia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 052\. Volevo solo starti accanto

Kurt era uno straccio: accasciato su quella sedia d’ospedale aveva abbandonato ogni pretesa d’invincibilità, l’armatura di stivali e fibbie, di jeans stracciati e capelli colorati era rimasta abbandonata nella casa vuota. Aveva le occhiaie profonde e scure sotto gli occhi larghi e spaventati, quasi spiritati, che guardavano con falsa immobilità il vuoto davanti a sé – eppure c’era una tensione nervosa che gli faceva stringere le labbra in una linea sottile; fra le mani stringeva un bicchiere ancora pieno di caffè, ormai freddo.

Quasi non lo vide quando gli si fermò davanti e trasalì nel momento in cui gli si sedette accanto.

Non parlarono per molto tempo – Kurt non gli chiese come sapeva di suo padre e lui non gli fornì spiegazioni.

Dopo venti minuti, Blaine gli sfilò il bicchiere dalle mani e si allontanò, tornando poco dopo con un panino e dell’acqua; Kurt non gli disse _grazie_ , ma sbocconcellò il pasto e bevve l’intera bottiglietta in un sorso solo.

Poi tornò il silenzio e Blaine lo rispettò.

“Perché sei qui?” chiese infine Kurt, senza guardarlo, a sera inoltrata, quando l’infermiera fu passata per la terza volta a ricordar loro che l’orario delle visite era terminato da un’ora.

Era una domanda che si aspettava, ma per la quale non aveva preparato nessuna risposta. A conti fatti, Blaine non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto sapere che il padre di Kurt aveva avuto un infarto; a conti fatti, secondo le leggi non scritte della loro scuola, non avrebbe dovuto importargliene nulla del ragazzino che rischiava di restare solo al mondo, che si stava accartocciando sempre di più sulla sedia, e che aveva una paura matta.

Ma quella era solo una bugia: a lui importava.

Lentamente e con estrema delicatezza, prese le dita di Kurt fra le sue e, quando i loro sguardi s’incrociarono, Blaine gli sorrise appena.

“Volevo solo starti accanto,” disse e sembrava una frase sciocca, non abbastanza per la serietà della situazione.

Kurt lo guardò a lungo, ancora con gli occhi spiritati, ma qualcosa cambiò nella sua espressione; fu flebile e Blaine non seppe dare un nome a quell’emozione, ma era lì, genuina, vulnerabile e scorticata come una ferita aperta.

Poi Kurt distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo di nuovo oltre il vetro, dove suo padre riposava immobile sul letto; Blaine osservò il suo profilo, poi abbassò lo sguardo: le loro mani erano ancora strette in una morsa feroce e disperata, ma salda e solidale.


	3. Troppo vicino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt non ama avere debiti e nemmeno farfalle nello stomaco che vogliono sbudellarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 053\. Cookies

Blaine guardò il sacchetto di biscotti che gli era stato lanciato in mano con l’espressione più stupidamente confusa e adorabile che Kurt avesse mai avuto la sventura di vedere.

“Non è una bomba, Anderson,” sbuffò, tirando indietro il ciuffo di capelli blu che gli era finito davanti agli occhi, cercando di non arrossire quando Blaine alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo.

“Uhm, lo so,” rispose, ancora più stupidamente e, sul serio, come poteva un tale _nerd_ essere il _quarterback_ della squadra e il ragazzo più popolare della scuola?

“Sono biscotti!” spiegò Kurt, frustrato. “Non mi piace avere debiti con le persone, quindi, ecco, biscotti.”

“Biscotti…” ripeté Blaine, inclinando la testa come un cucciolo confuso. Kurt avrebbe voluto strangolarlo – o magari baciarlo fino a diventare entrambi strabici. “Perché?”

Kurt sbuffò di nuovo e incrociò le braccia al petto, cercando di non incurvarsi su sé stesso, ma alzando il mento con aria arrogante. “Per mio padre,” borbottò scocciato, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie.

“Oh, Kurt…”

“Vedi, se fai così mi fai pentire di non averli riempiti di purga, perché te la meriteresti tutta!” sbottò quando Blaine gli sorrise.

“Li hai fatti tu?” chiese quello, con gli occhi che quasi brillavano e, _Dio_ , c’erano delle fottute stelline in quelle iridi color miele.

“No, Babbo Natale.”

Blaine rise estremamente divertito per qualche ragione che a Kurt sfuggiva, ma il modo in cui il suo stomaco si strinse, come se tutte le farfalle del mondo stessero cercando di sbudellarlo, quello no, non gli sfuggì affatto.


End file.
